La Carta
by Chiby01
Summary: Después de salvar a su hermano de las llamas y de ayudarles a recuperar el casco de la armadura de Sagitario, Ikki se reúne de nuevo con sus amigos pero está distante y es que Ikki ya nunca será el mismo de antes, éste le confiesa en una Carta a Shun todo lo sucedido desde su partida a la isla de la Reina Muerte. One Shot. Ikki X Esmeralda.


**La Carta**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Esto es sin fin de lucro.

**_Después de salvar a su hermano de las llamas y de ayudarles a recuperar el casco de la armadura de Sagitario, Ikki se reúne de nuevo con sus amigos pero está distante y es que Ikki ya nunca será el mismo de antes, éste le confiesa en una Carta a Shun todo lo sucedido desde su partida a la isla de la Reina Muerte._**

No me importaba estar ahí, en ese lugar de muerte y desolación; y mucho menos me importaba haber tomado aquella vez tu lugar. Sabía perfectamente mi destino, el arduo trabajo y el sufrimiento que supondría; pero no me importó, tú eras mi hermano pequeño y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti y con gusto lo volvería a hacer de nuevo.

Cuando llegué a la isla de la Reina Muerte, más muerto que vivo debido a la golpiza cortesía de Tatsumi, nunca imaginé que existiera un lugar tan desolador como ese. Todo lo que decían acerca de aquél lugar era cierto. El calor me era prácticamente insoportable los 365 días del año, incluso respirar me costaba trabajo, a cada bocanada de aire sentía que mis pulmones colapsarían. Yo, acostumbrado al clima de Japón el cuál no tenía nada que ver con aquel inclemente sol que parecía ensañarse con la tierra, que incluso por las noches seguía ardiendo; no sé si por la radiación del sol acumulada durante el día o por aquél volcán que dormitaba en el corazón de la isla y que después con el tiempo, se convertiría en el bálsamo de mis heridas y el fuego que cauteriza mi alma y hace renacer al poderoso Fénix.

Mucho se especuló durante mi partida acerca de que jamás regresaría con vida. Te mentiría al decirte que no hubo ocasiones en las que mi voluntad se veía mermada con los arduos entrenamientos a los que mi maestro me sometía sin piedad alguna, pero jamás claudiqué en mi empeño por conseguir la armadura del Fénix. Te lo prometí Shun, y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas querido hermano.

Pero a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que existían en ese lugar, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento del que fui objeto día con día sin descanso alguno, ahí estaba ella, como una luz en medio de la oscuridad más inmensa, para mi ella era mi oasis en medio del desierto. Me parecía increíble que fuera la hija de aquel demonio al que solía llamar mi maestro, a quien por alguna razón le guardaba respeto. Esmeralda era como aquellas blancas flores que crecían en medio de aquel infierno, hermosa, blanca, perfecta, inmaculadamente bella y pura. Y aún sigo sin entender cómo era posible que fuera hija de aquel hombre que me enseñó a odiar y sembró dentro de mi la semilla de la más terrible de las venganzas.

Debo confesarte Shun, que la extraño más que a nada en el mundo, me hubiera gustado sacarla de ese lugar y traerla conmigo a Japón. ¡Oh Shun! Si tú la hubieras conocido, te habrías dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era no sólo por fuera sino también por dentro. Porque Esmeralda era como lo dice su nombre, una gema preciosa que me hizo sobrevivir a aquél infierno en la tierra . No sólo curaba mis heridas físicas sino también mis heridas del alma. Con ella hablaba mucho de ti, incluso debo decirte que ambos tenían un parecido físico muy grande; sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color verde profundo, como un par de preciosas esmeraldas y tenía el cabello igual de rebelde que el tuyo, sólo que esmeralda era rubia, parecía llevar los rayos del sol en su melena a donde quiera que fuera, y su piel era tan suave y tersa que cuando me tocaba para curar mis heridas sentía como si un ángel lo estuviera haciendo.

No hay día en el que no piense en ella, en su dulce voz, en su suave tacto, y en el delicado perfume a vainilla de sus suaves cabellos. La llevaré en mi corazón para toda la eternidad, así como también no puedo borrar de mi memoria su muerte, que irónicamente sucedió el mismo día que me convertí en el caballero del Fénix. Aquél día mi maestro me había dejado entrenando solo por algunos minutos y extrañamente hacía un día hermoso con un poco menos de calor que de costumbre en La Reina Muerte. Me encontraba absorto en mis ejercicios de combate cuando de repente ella apareció llamándome.

–¡Ikki, shssssst… Ikki! –Estaba oculta detrás de una gran roca con temor a que su violento padre apareciera en cualquier momento. Me miró y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. Miré en todas direcciones para verificar que mi maestro no estuviera en las cercanías y me acerqué a ella preguntándole.

–¿Qué haces aquí Esmeralda? Tu padre te puede ver y se pondría furioso. Sabes que no le gusta que estés cerca mientras entrenamos.

Y ella me contestó colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios y hablando en voz baja.

–Shhhhh, no quiero que nos descubra. No tardaremos mucho, ven conmigo Ikki. –Y tomando mi mano me haló lejos del lugar donde entrenaba, comenzó a correr sin soltarme la mano y comenzó a reír como una niña que sabe que ha hecho la travesura más grande y no le importa que la reprendan. Te juro por Athena que su risa era como el suave y refrescante viento que se siente en los muelles de Tokio en los meses de verano.

No dejaba de correr y de reír y le dije –¿A dónde me llevas? No puedo hacerlo Esmeralda, no debo alejarme. Todavía estoy en mi entrenamiento.

Y en ese instante llegamos al borde de lo que parecía una pequeña colina rocosa y al mirar cuesta abajo me dijo –¡Mira Ikki!

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, en medio de la nada, en medio de una tierra aparentemente abandonada por todos los dioses, crecía un precioso campo de flores silvestres. Sorprendido por aquella preciosa visión le dije:

–No sabía que había un lugar tan bello en esta isla. –Me miró tristemente con sus cristalinos ojos verdes. –¡Oh Ikki! ¿Por qué no te conviertes ya en un caballero? Siempre estas lleno de heridas, y no entiendo porqué la gente siempre tiene que odiarse y pelear entre si. Deben haber cosas más maravillosas y más bellas en este mundo. Estoy segura que si. Hasta en un suelo como éste… ¿Lo ves?

Y tomó con sus delicadas manos un ramillete de aquellas blancas y perfumadas flores. –¡Qué hermosas flores! ¿Te gustan Ikki? –Yo no lo podía creer, estábamos en medio de la nada y ella era capaz de ver lo bello de aquél lugar y de todas las cosas también. Mis ojos se humedecieron de felicidad sin derramar lagrimas. Por primera vez me sentía feliz, feliz de estar en ese lugar junto a ella y de poder compartir ese hermoso momento junto a mi amada Esmeralda. Pero aquél precioso momento se terminó con la intempestiva llegada de mi maestro quien haciendo gala de su violencia lanzó un golpe con su cosmos para destrozar por completo el pequeño ramillete que esmeralda sostenía en su mano. ¡Oh Shun! Si yo me hubiera percatado antes de su presencia, si hubiera tenido mayor experiencia para sentir su cosmos, tal ves ella seguiría a mi lado. A Guilty no le importó con su ataque alcanzar el pecho de su hija al momento de destruir aquellas flores. Mi amada ahogó un grito colocando su mano sobre su pecho lastimado y cayendo estrepitosamente en aquél pequeño campo de flores.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –le dijo Guilty enfurecido. –Ni siquiera mi propia hija puede interferir en nuestro entrenamiento.

Apreté mis puños y dientes por el coraje y la impotencia del que me veía preso, y a pesar de todo el respeto que se suponía debía tenerle le dije –Pero maestro… ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Es su hija!

Él ni se inmutó, al contrario. Aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer lo que tantos años tenía tratando y no había logrado todavía: hacerme odiar a todo y a todos.

–¡Ya basta Ikki! ¡Lanza tus sentimientos de odio e ira en contra mía! –me gritó.

En ese momento lo odié ¿Cómo podía tratar de esa forma a Esmeralda? Que era lo más bello y sagrado en toda la isla y sobre todo ¡era su hija! –¡Te acabaré! –le dije entre dientes y lleno de rencor por haber lastimado a Esmeralda.

–¡Detente Ikki, por favor! –Escuché a lo lejos el grito de Esmeralda pero no me importó. No hice caso, pues estaba totalmente cegado por mi furia y una descarga de fuego y adrenalina corriendo por mis venas hicieron que iniciara el ataque hacia mi maestro. Mis puños se encendieron con mi cosmos y envueltos en llamas, comencé a lanzar golpes a mi maestro, el cual al parecer estaba disfrutando el momento e iba esquivando sin mucho problema cada uno de mis golpes mientras al mismo tiempo seguía hablando –¡Odia! ¡Odia a todo lo que hay en este mundo, hasta a mi!

Por fin, logré acorralarlo en el borde de la colina, en un muro de rocas. Estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe directo al corazón con mi puño derecho y… me detuve. ¡Estúpidamente me detuve! Pero sé que no lo hice por él, no, lo hice por Esmeralda, porque después de lo que me había dicho hace unos instantes, quise creer que aún había algo de humanidad rescatable en aquél hombre de quien no conocía su rostro debido a la espantosa máscara que portaba día y noche.

–¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué te detienes?! ¿Todavía no logras entender que si dudas estás muerto? ¡Toma! –Me lanzó una patada la cual esquivé sin problema brincando hacia atrás y enseguida lanzó un segundo golpe con su puño incendiado con su cosmos; el golpe rozó mi cabeza pero no alcanzó a golpearme… ¡Por Atena que daría lo que fuera porque ese golpe me hubiera herido a mi! El golpe de Guilty siguió su curso y yo solo la escuché emitir un grito lleno de dolor y mis ojos de abrieron de par en par. El peor de los escenarios estaba ahí frente a mis ojos, mi amada Esmeralda estaba herida y caía estrepitosamente de frente sobre las rocas.

–¡Ikki! –dijo mi nombre mientras caía. Guilty de nuevo no se inmutó. Corrí a su lado llamándola por su nombre, la sostuve entre mis brazos llamándola una y otra vez. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pude contener mientras agitaba su cuerpo tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

–¡Esmeralda! ¡Esmeralda! –la abracé y mis lágrimas brotaron una tras otra sin prejuicios.

Por unos instantes ella abrió sus ojos sólo para despedirse.

–Antes de que muera quiero que le perdones… –dijo prácticamente sin aliento.

–No digas esas cosas, vas a vivir. Estoy seguro de que vas a vivir.

–Es demasiado tarde, debes triunfar, debes vencerlo, si no mi muerte no tendrá ningún sentido. –Me miró con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza.

–Esmeralda…

–Tienes que conseguir la armadura.

–¡Esmeralda! ¡Esmeralda! ¡No me abandones! ¡ESMERALDA!

–Tiene lo que se merece, esa tonta no tenía nada que hacer aquí. –No podía creerlo, acababa de matar a su propia hija y era la único que le importaba decir.

–¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso? ¡Ha sido capaz de matar a su propia hija! –Le grité.

–Qué importa que fuera mi hija. El día que me puse esta máscara olvidé toda humanidad. Y si hay algún responsable de su muerte ¡ese eres tú!

–¡Qué!

–Si tú no hubieras dudado, si hubieras acabado conmigo ella seguiría viva.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Un monstruo?! Eso es lo que eres ¡un monstruo! ¡Y pagarás por lo que has hecho! –Lleno de odio y rencor a mi maestro comencé a atacarle sin piedad alguna. Hice arder mi cosmos como nunca. En aquél momento mi mente estaba desconectada de toda realidad, lo único que me importaba era vengarme. Con los ojos inundados en llanto y mis puños completamente incendiados en mi cosmos; por primera vez pude sentir el poder del Fénix inundando cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

–¡Vamos ódiame! Ya es hora de que Ikki muera para cederle su lugar al Fénix. –Sin tregua alguna seguí asestándole un golpe tras otro, los cuales cada vez le eran más difíciles de esquivar. Y encontré el momento y el lugar, puse toda mi fuerza en mi puño derecho al golpear su pecho directo al corazón. Mi golpe perforó su pecho por completo y pude sentir a la perfección cuando perforé su tórax, cuando se quebraron sus costillas y aplasté su corazón. Pude sentir cuando su corazón dejó de latir…

Y fue así como maté a mi maestro. Entonces la armadura del Fénix me reconoció como su portador y me vistió, envolviéndome con su energía y sintiendo por primera vez su poder.

Y ahí estaba yo. Había logrado lo que tanto esfuerzo, sangre y lágrimas me había costado; incluso había vengado la muerte de Esmeralda y no había paz en mi corazón y mi alma. Estoy completamente seguro que una parte de mi murió con ella y no hay día que no la recuerde con tristeza y melancolía.

Desde ese momento sólo el odio guió mis pasos, me llené de rencor hacia ti y hacia mis hermanos. Te culpé a ti y a ellos de lo que me había pasado, te culpé de mi dolor, de cada minuto que sufrí en aquella isla y a Mitsumasa Kido y a su nieta sin saber que ella era la reencarnación de la diosa Athena. Les culpé a todos por la muerte de Esmeralda, y creí que acabando con sus vidas encontraría paz este corazón marchito.

Cuando me presenté en el torneo galáctico iba plenamente convencido de matarles a todos, pero mis planes no pudieron llevarse a cabo, todavía recuerdo la manera en la que me miraste cuando llegué. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y a pesar de que tu cadena intentó atacarme no lo hiciste, la detuviste. Y tampoco yo acabé con sus vidas en ese momento y es que una pequeña parte de mi no quería hacerlo. Se me había ordenado llevarme conmigo la armadura dorada, y con ese pretexto me marché a sabiendas de que volveríamos a encontrarnos. Y comenzamos una encarnizada lucha por la armadura dorada. Y no te diste por vencido Shun, jamás te diste por vencido en convencerme al volver al lado del bien, tú y mis hermanos me demostraron lo que significa la verdadera amistad, me recordaste porqué tomé tu lugar para ir a aquella desolada isla y me recordaste aquellas palabras de Esmeralda que me dijo poco antes de morir "Deben haber cosas más maravillosas y más bellas en este mundo".

Te quiero hermano, y siempre estaré ahí para protegerte y proteger juntos a Athena y a este mundo del odio y la maldad.

Sinceramente Ikky.

**NDA:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. Hace poco volvía a ver la saga de las 12 casas y siempre que la veo me conmueve mucho la historia de Ikki, aunque sé que en el Manga la historia es diferente, creo que está mejor lograda en el ánime. Pero siempre en el ánime dejan unos huecos horrorosos. En el caso de la muerte de Esmeralda en la serie te plantean dos historias muy similares una que es la que Ikki cuenta a sus amigos luego de que derrotan a los caballeros negros, poco antes de ser sepultado por una avalancha de rocas. Y otra cuando regresa a la isla para reparar su armadura e ir a la batalla de las 12 casas y se encuentra con las flores que le recuerdan la muerte de su amada. Es en éste mismo capítulo donde pelea con los discípulos de Shaka. En fin, creo que Shun merecía una explicación más clara de su actuar jeje… ¡Quien no quedaría dañado después de semejante trauma! Gracias por leer.


End file.
